Monsarger
Monsarger appeared in 1997 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Monsarger (モンスアーガー Monsuaga), also known as Mons-Ahgar, is a kaiju that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. He appeared in episodes 11 and 31. Monsarger was a biological weapon created by a race of extinct aliens and kept in a blue capsule. These aliens kept their weapon of mass destruction on a comet by the name of Meranie. The aliens then used a few artificial engines to create the illusion of lush forests and pure air to lure other aliens in and eliminate them with Monsarger, thus creating an intergalactic war before being deceased. Monsarger was still kept on the comet when it traveled into the solar system, thus alerting TPC who then sent Super GUTS to investigate the comet in hopes of it being a refuge for mankind in the future. It was there that Asuka and Nakajima met Hanejiro and discovered the complicated mechanisms, still in use, that created the disguise. While Asuka and Nakajima were in that underground chamber, Ryo and Kariya discovers a plain filled with crashed UFOs. Suddenly, it all made sense. This disguise was spotted, and a mechanism released Monsarger. Monsarger then crashed the underground chamber, which traped Asuka. Nakajima, Ryo, and Kariya then returned to the GUTS Eagle and opened fire, but could not even dent the beast. Asuka was hit and was stuck under by a big rock which have even more big rock above it. Asuka dropped his Reflasher and could get to it. Finaly, Asuka, with the help of Hanejiro, who pushed the Reflasher with its mouth, transformed into Ultraman Dyna. As Dyna fought, he noticed that Hanejiro was pointing to a hologram Monsarger, pointing his weakness, his brain. With that notion, Dyna transformed into Strong Type and jumped into space. As Monsarger looked up, Dyna kicked fiercely downward, and shattered Monsarger's brain case. With his brain demolished, Monsarger fell and burned away. But special mechanisms inside him caused the comet to explode when Monsarger has been defeated, and so, the GUTS Eagle took off, and returned to Earth with Asuka and Hanejiro. Monsarger reappeared in episode 31 as Monsager Ⅱ (モンスアーガー二代目 Monsuāgā Nidaime). Monsarger Ⅱ was a beast captured by Gregorl-Man on the fourth Meranie comet and was brought with him to Earth as a training target and to show Ultraman Dyna his power. Monsarger Ⅱ biological weapon created by the exact same alien race on the fourth Meranie comet out of many. Monsarger Ⅱ came into the possession of the Gregorl-Man and had his weak point reinforced, making Monsarger almost completely invincible. Gregorl-Man sent Monsarger down via a dimensional vortex into Gregorl's match ring set on Earth. There, he was confronted by Gregorl-Man, disguised as Ultraman Dyna, and held up a fight. The imitator soon chops Monsarger's neck, showing Super GUTS his power in not needing to destroy the blue reigns of the kaiju's head. Then Monsarger fell to the ground, knocking it off and burned away. Powers and Abilities Generation I * Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so dense and thick, most beam attacks simply bounce off him, as shown by a GUTS fighter's laser fire, and later Dyna's Beam Slicer, which Monsarger caught with his hands and redirected. * Red Destroying Light Bullet (赤色破壊光弾 Akairo Hakai Kōdan): Monsarger can generate and launch fireballs. Monsarger can only launch fireballs by charging up his body and releasing it in a massive blast through putting his hands together. Weakness The brain (blue portion of Monsarger's head) is linked to the Planet Meranie and the most vulnerable part of his organ. Destroying it can cause the whole planet and itself destroyed. Generation II * Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so dense and thick, most beam attack simply bounce off him. * Head Case Modification: Monsarger II is equipped with a dense, reflective, and un-removeable shield on his head to protect it due to modifications made on him by Gregorl-Man. * Fireball: Monsarger can generate and launch fireballs. Unlike the first generation, Monsarger can launch small fireballs by firing them through it’s mouth. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1997 Category:Ultraman Universe